


itsy bitsy.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [37]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Aaa I dont know if you're still taking requests but... I would LOVE a mclennon oneshot that kind of focuses on their spider hand thing with fluff :>>"





	itsy bitsy.

1963,

Paul couldn’t remember when it had first started. This little, private, game John and he had between them. There never was a code of conduct about it. No proper place for it to take place. Or proper time for it. It just seemed random and a spur of the moment. He knew it was like that for him. Making his fingers crawl on John’s back when he wasn’t looking. John during the same to him on his arm when he was focused on something else or was in the middle of an interview. He wasn’t even trying to hide it, really. Not that… it was anything to hide.

They sat on the hard couch in their joint hotel room waiting for Brian to come and tell them it was time to leave. They had all packed up and was wasting the time with a rather slow game of cards. Neither seemed to do very great at it and John looked to be increasingly bored by it.

It was all very sudden when John dramatically yawned, stretched out and leaned in to do their little spider hand game they had done so many times before on Paul’s outstretched hand on the back of the couch. It tickled and Paul tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh. His hand had felt so warm in the claustrophobic room so that when the tips of John’s cold fingers touched his; it jump-started something inside of him.

Paul lacked a proper response; still reeling over the tickling sensation that had gone through him. Something which John seemed to find great joy in as he carelessly pushed the cards unto the floor, scooted forward, and repeated the earlier action which he was rewarded for with a loud giggle from Paul.

“Stop,” he managed to get out at John but it changed nothing as John barked out a burst of laughter and repeated it for a third time; this time ending it with a small flick on Paul’s nose. Before John managed to do it for a fourth time (which Paul saw he was preparing to do), Paul quickly did it on John. The hand quickly crawling from wrist to shoulder and ended too with a small boop on his aquiline nose.

It soon evolved to something a little different. John towering over him, tickling him as if their lives depended on it. The movement of his hands and fingers still maintained a certain spider-like quality of them but it was all too much to really take in and notice as Paul was slowly losing his breath due to the violent outbursts of laughter John forced out of him.

He pleaded to no end through his giggling with tears forming in his eyes. He had never been tickled so hard since… well, he wasn’t sure if he had ever been tickled so hard!

John had always had such a goofy, contagious laugh that even once the older man had stopped the torturous tickling; their laughing continued. Even when John moved away from Paul with a light pat on his neck, a pat that made the hairs on his arms rise up to attention, they continued. It wasn’t till they heard a knock on the door and it opened that they bit their tongues and watched Brian enter the room, the laughter hidden in the gleam of their eyes.

He said one thing or another; Paul wasn’t sure of what. He had a difficult time focusing as he slowly regained all the air that had whizzed out of him like a balloon. He slowly felt John’s hand crawl on his and his eyes connected with John for a very short moment. A second. But it was enough for them to fully reemerge in their laughing fit. He only heard the manager sigh which the slamming of the door followed as they continued their game.


End file.
